Rise of the Big Four
by changeofheart505
Summary: They left their families a long time ago. They became the Guardians of the Seasons. Along with Knowledge, Bravery, Creativity and Fun. When their destinies and past lives as spirits are shown to their families, will they be accepted for who they are now? Meripunzel, Hijack, Fem!Jack. Set after all four movies.
1. Prolouge

Rise of the Big Four

**Kura: Hehehe, couldn't resist. So... I made another big four fanfic! Yay! **

**Sakura: Again, this is Hijack and it has Fem! Jack. Meripunzel is the other pairing. Enioy! **

**Prolouge**

** _Be brave..._**

**_ Follow your dreams..._**

**_ Say, "fuck you" to everybody... _**

**_And fight for what you believe in.* _**

**_Never give up hope, _**

**_never stop your fight for freedom, _**

**_don't give in to peet pressure, _**

**_and remenber there will always be someone out there who will believe in you. _**

**_They were from different times,_**

**_but they co exist as the four seasons. _**

**_Their families gone, _**

**_all they have is each other. _**

**_But, what they don't know,_**

**_ is that their families are about to find out their destinies. _**

**_Can they accept their kids for who they are, _**

**_or will they try and change their fate once more? _ **

**Kura: Done. Oh, btw, Jack is one of those characters that will mostly be written as a female whenever I write ROTG or ROTBTD fics. I do this to other characters as well. And the first four lines were from a pic I saw on google.**

**Sakura: Review and we will see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

Rise of the Big Four

**Kura: Hello again.**

**Sakura: We begin the story s****o enjoy the first chapter. Please note that until we get a computer, all chapters will be short. Enjoy. **

Chapter 1

"Where did I go wrong?" Stoick whispered as he held his son's, Hiccup's, helmet. The boy had died years ago after a fight with his father. Stoick sighed as he watched the rest of the dragon riders train their felt a hand on his shoulder andooked back at a blond girl. Astrid. His son's old crush. He just wished to know what went wrong, and then a light filled Berk...

"Mum?" A young boy said. He, his brothers and father looked at Queen Elinor as she sobbed. It was tragic for them to hear Merida had died along with Angus. The woman wished she had more time to see her daughter, more time to spend with her. The boys wished to play with her once more and her father? All he wanted was to hear her laugh. As if fate heard them, the room they were in filled with light...

"SHE WAS NO WITCH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER! BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S DEAD!" The queen of Corona shrieked. Ever since the rumors about Rapunzel being a witch had spread, her people had begun to shun the princess, and just a few years ago, one had opted to end her life. It took time, but they managed to find the man who had stabbed her daughter to death. He was sentenced to death, and the queen was quickly embraced by her son in law, Eugene, her husband and their own son. They stayed that way until they noticed the light filling the room...

"Do you miss her?" A young man asked. The females and male besides him nodded as they stared at the frozen lake before them. It had been a few months, almost a year, since the death of Jack, and Daniel Burgess had become closer to her family ever since. Seeing her family in so much pain hurt, so he started to visisting, now he was considered family, and he should be, he was going to marry Jack next year. The family cobtinued to look at the lake and that is when the light came...

The light faded and everyone looked extremely confused. Which was actually pretty amusing, especially when everyone yelled, "WHO ARE YOU?!" In various accents. A woman with earth brown hair, grassy green eyes and lightly tanned skin walked out.

"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones of the Guardians of the Seasons. You have all lost your eldest child, well, I have decided to show you them. But, as soon as I finish, you will remember only one thing, how much they miss and love you. I am Terra, Mother Nature."

**Kura: Done and sorry Rapunzel fans, I wanted some drama in this and Punzie was the victim, sorry. But, I will accept any forms of revenge on the villagers, if you get what I am saying... anyways, sorry for all the deaths, but I needed their families to all be mourning, you'll see why later. ****  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Rise of the Big Four

**Kura: Here's another chapter. **

**Sakura: The order they will see is this, Jack, age fourteen, Rapunzel age sixteen, Merida age sixteen and a half, and Hiccup, age seventeen. **

**Kura: Why?**** No reason, but since Hiccup is a Viking, he had to be the eldest. I don't know the time periods actually, so bare with me people! Also, it's the order of the seasons here. Winter, Spring, Summer and Autumn, so... enjoy I guess. **

Chapter 2

Everyone looked at Terra. She looked like the kind of woman you don't want to mess with. After introductions, Terra took them to a room. Gesturing to the seats before her, everyone sat down.

"We shall start with the youngest guardian. The Guardian of Winter and Fun... Jack Frost." The Frost family gasped. Daniel smiled at the thought of seeing Jack again. The wall swirled and they all heard a laugh. They watched as frost began to spread somewhere. They followed the trail to a staff in the hands of a pale hand. They soon caught a glance of the girl. White hair, pale skin and blue eyes. The girl laughed once again as she said, "Now that, that was fun... Hey, wind?" They watched as the wind sped up in responce, "TAKE ME HOME!" The girl let go of the post she was holding onto. Everyone gasped as she flew with one last cry, "SNOW DAY!" It soon faded and was replaced by garden.

"The Guardian of Spring and Creativity, Rapunzel." The family from Corona smiled. They smiled when they saw a brunette girl touch flowers, helping them bloom. The girl spun around.

"What do you think Pascal?" She asked a chameleon, "red roses, or violet roses?" The chameleon gave her an, 'I-don't-care-as-long-as-I-don't-have-wear-a-chain -of-them' look. Giggling, the girl painted a white rose a lovely shade of violet. She sighed in satisfaction and left. The vision changed, "Guardian of Summer and Bravery, Merida." Merida's family watched on as she shot arrows into the sky, each one a flame. She walked over to a sobbing girl and whispered in her ear, "yeh ain't alone. Be brave for yeh family. They didn't forget you." In a snap, the girl smiled and pulled herself together, a sudden burst of bravery in her soul. Satisfied, Merida walked away, looking back in time to see the girl head straight into the hospital behind her. The vision ended to the disappointment of her family.

"Finally, the Guardian of Autumn and Knowledge, Hiccup." Stoick and the riders of Berk looked up and saw Hiccup in a boy's room.

"No, no, no. There were four musketeers." He said. The boy, as if he hearf Hiccup, looked at his copy of The Three Musketeers, "Oh, there were originally FOUR musketeers! I'll ace this test! Take that education!"Hiccup chuckled as he painted some leaves. Leaving the boy, he mounted Toothless and they flew over some trees. He quickly had Toothless fly low enough to knock done the leaves he had painted a few days ago.

"Come on buddy, the girls are waiting for us!" With that the vision faded. Everyone was quiet...

**Kura: Done. Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Rise of the Big Four

**Kura: I'm gonna explain something. The lines "We're like fire and rain," Hiccup is fire in this case and Jack is rain. The song actually was meant for Merida and Rapunzel and it will be their song. Let's just say it got stuck in Jack and Hiccup's heads. **

**Sakura: I'm pretty sure we got some of it wrong... meh, enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 3

The silence in the room was unsettling. Daniel thought of his beautiful BRUNETTE fiance and girlfriend, who now had pure white, silver in certain lighting, hair, paler skin with a pale blue tint, and ice blue eyes.

"This... this is too much to take in," Lucinda Frost said after a moment. Everyone had to agree with her. It was too much to take in at once.

"Do you wish to know WHY they were chosen?" Terra asked. Hesitantly, they nodded.

"It's because they all risked their lives for others. Jacklyn saved her sister, Hiccup saved his village, Merida saved her family and Rapunzel her husband. They were four individuals who were so different, yet so much like their homes. Jack, after becoming a spirit kept her lake frozen, in fear that someone would fall in as she did. Hiccup, felt outcasted, but found friendship in the one thing no one thought possible, a Night Fury, a dragon. Merida wanted to choose her own path, her own freedom. She was forced into marriage, something she fought hard to destroy. In the end, she realized how much her family meant to her. And Rapunzel, that girl was kept in a tower for years. Upon meeting Eugene, she found her ticket to freedom and her ticket back home. But,everything has it's purposes. And you shall soon see." Everyone looked at Terra. It was at that moment, another vision came.

"Hmmm... seems we're early buddy," Hiccup said. Toothless rolled around in the grass of a very interesting field. The grass was fresh, yet partly covered in snow, the sun was warm, yet there were a cold breeze and snow was falling. Flowers were blooming and a lake was visible. This was his home. No. It was their home.

"I wonder where the girls a- ACK!" Hiccup soon fell over. Sitting on top of him was none other than Jack Frost. Her white hair was loose, falling past her shoulders. Hiccup chuckled as he pulled her close.

'Hmm, how did that song go again?' He wondered.

"We're like fire and rain," Jack sang softly.

"We're like fire and rain."He parroted.

"You can drive me insane."

"You can drive me insane." They smiled as they sang the next part together.

"But I can't stay mad at you for anything."

Jack took over once more, "We're like Venus and Mars."

Hiccup was soon to follow, "We're like Venus and Mars."

"We're like different stars."

"We're like different stars." They forgot what the rest was, but they remembered one more line, "And I wouldn't change a thing..." Leaning in, Jack was pulled into a kiss by Hiccup. It started of tame, but grew more passionate. Pulling apart, Jack and Hiccup grinned at each other. Everyone watching stared in shock. Especially Daniel and Astrid.

**Kura: Done. Merida and Punzie join us next chapter. The song Jack and Hoccup sang was from Camp Rock 2 the Final Jam. Hmm, what are Daniel and Astrid feeling right now...**

**Sakura: Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Rise of the Big Four

**Kura: Hello! **

**Sakura: Hey... **

**Kura: Another chapter, kinda sappy, has it's moments ya know. Uh... maybe you don't, well it does... that should be all, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"They... they moved on?" Emma Frost whispered. "Are they..."

"Together?" Terra asked, upon recieving a nod she answered, "Yes, but it's just recent. To be honest... how would you like to see them again, in person?" The families and friends all looked at each other, hope on their eyes.

"OH!COME ON!" At the outburst, they looked back at the vision. A fiery red head and a pretty brunette had appeared. And during Hiccup and Jack's make out session.

"Oh, hey Merida, Punzie..." Jack said as if nothing was going on.

"CAN YEH STOP MAKIN' OUT ALREADY?!" Jack and Hiccup frowned, but then smiled.

"Oh," Jack said, "are you jealous?"

"Why would she be jealous?" Rapunzel asked.

"Because," Hiccup replied, "she wasn't the lucky one to get all this." He began to flex his muscles, getting chuckles out of the girls.

"Sorry Hiccup. But why be jealous of Jack who has all that, when Jack should be jealous she doesn't have all this!" Rapunzel began posing. Out of nowhere, she whipped out her frying pan and spun it on her finger. That is, until it whacked her in the head. The others, including those watching, winced as she rubbed her head.

"Punzie, are you okay?" Merida asked in concern. Rapunzel nodded and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"You're no Eugene Merida," she said, "but even if I could go back to him, we can't be together. He'll... d-die one day... and I... I..." Merida wrapped her arms around the lost princess. They had this talk before. It happened every once in a while. Eugene was shocked and touched at this.

"I miss ya too, Blondie..." he whispered. Terra looked at the four groups. She knew what to do.

"I shall return soon. Get to know each other, or you can continue to watch the visions." In a flash she was gone. Everyone stood in awkward silence.

"Which one of you is related to Hiccup?" Daniel asked. Stoick stepped up.

"I am his father lad." Daniel glared at the man and then at Hiccup on the vision.

"He better treat her right. If he upsets my fiance-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, fiance?!" Astrid asked.

"Yes, well, ex-fiance. We were to wed as soon as Jack turned fifteen. Don't give me that look!" Snotlout, who stared at Daniel stupidly, blinked and looked away. Daniel sighed as he watched Jack and Hiccup.

"Are you Merida's parents?" The Queen of Corona asked Fergus, who nodded.

"Will she take care of her? Rapunzel."

"It looks like, she does that already," Elinor said. Silence engulfed them. While it was awkward, it was nice to know each other. Now, only one thing crossed their minds, what was Terra up to?

**Kura: Find out next time! **

**Sakura: Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

Rise of the Big Four

**Kura: Ugh... **

**Sakura: Ugh? **

**Kura: First week of school... brutal! :( **

**Sakura: Stop crying, ya big baby... **

**Kura: Hey! Ugh... meh! XP **

**Sakura: *annoyed sigh* Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 5

"Oh yeah? Well, beat this!" Hiccup could be heard crying out. Chuckling, Terra smiled as she came upon the Field of Seasons. The home for her children to live in. Terra had created this field as soon as Jack had appeared.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Spirits! I am glad to have you in my home, it had come to my attention, a new Winter Sprite has joined us-"_

_"Mother, surely you don't mean Jqack Frost? The girl is nothing BUT trouble!" Cupid said. Many agreed with the spirit of love. Terra glared at them. They fell into silence, fearing her wrath._

_"__Jacklyn... is young, and the only one of us who has been ALONE for centuries. She is stronger than you believe. And as my daughter, not a single one of if to harm her. Or__ do you want a repeat if Hiccup? Maybe Merida? Or Rapunzel?" Shaking their heads frantically, Terra smiled as she walked over to a post and pulled out Jack. The girl looked confusjed and held her staff close to her chest, wary of all the eyes on her Smiling gently, she pushed Jack forward__s_

_"I give you Jacklyn Frost, Guardian of Fun and Winter... and Princess of Winter, soon to be Queen!" Silence, and slowly, everyone clapped. Terra smiled at Jack, feeling close to her newest sprite already. _

_END FLASHBACK. _

She created the field after introducing her to Hiccuo, Merida and Rapunzel. She wanted them to be together and happy. It seemed they were truly themselves around each otger. All four, outcasted by other sprites, but not anymore. Clearing her throat, she was glad, and at the same tike, dissappointed, that they stopped their funny show of "Pose off" to look at her.

"MOTHER!" They cried out. Terra smiled at the nickname. It had been given to her by a young summer sprite with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. The young boy had been attacked by a Nightmare, it had been nearing the end of the Dark Ages when it happened, she found him curled in a ball, trying in vain to keep a family warm, but he was scared. So, when he saw her there, calming him, he let out a weak "Mother..." and that was all it took. Determination filled her, and she attacked the Nightmare. It ran off, feeling the burst of power from her. The boy called out "Mother?" once again, and Terra smiled as she held her, "son". Terra from then on called all her Sprites her children, she didn't judge their choice in who they ended up loving, and always wanted them to be happy. She had been doing a great job, until Jacklyn appeared. The girl was so closed off, she was afraid to lose her to Pitch. And she almost did. She was glad and grateful for the Guardians. They saved Jack, not only from Pitch, but from her solitude. Terra was happier when she announced Jack as the Princess of Winter, soon to he Queen a few months after.

"Mother?" Her youngest had spoken. Shaking her head, she looked at the four Seasons before her.

"I'm taking you to your families ky children. They have been watching you, and wish to see you again, and I shall grant that wish." Her children stared at her, before turning brilliant shades of red, or in Jack's case, violet. They exchanged nervous glances. While this was great to hear, it was also troubling, and the only thing they could of now was...s

Their families knew?!

**Kura: Tired... **

**Sakura: Heh, we hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review1**


	7. Chapter 6

Rise of the Big Four

**Kura: S'up? **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter. It'll be shorter than the others, except the prologue, which if I remember, is shorter than this.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"So... they... they know?" Merida asked breaking the silence. Terra nodded. Her children looked at each other once again.

"Okay. We'll go." Hiccup said. He looked at the girls and then at Terra. Smiling, Terra waved an arm and a portal opened...

* * *

Meanwhile, the Seasons families looker nervous. What if they screwed up again? What if their kids didn't like them? What if, just what if, THEY didn't accept their children? Question after question appeared. Some of the adults began to pace frantically. The teens looked at each other and the kids looked excited. The kids were the first to notice the portal open.

"JACK!" Emma cried as her sister walked out.

"MERIDA!" Hubert, Hamish and Harris ran over to their sister.

"HICCUP!" The teens ran over to the male.

"Rapunzel?" A voice asked. Rapunzel smiled and nodded. Slowly, everyone else turned to face the Seasons. Silence filled the air.

"Jack, I missed you so much!" Emma cried as she hugged her sister. She was shocked that she was cool to the touch. Jack was shocked as well. Looking over, she noticed her parents and Daniel walking over. Smiling, they embraced.

"Ahem!" Hiccup walked over and held Jack's hand. Merida and Rapunzel walked over and joined them. Their families walked over and they all looked at each other. More silence. Then, a rumbling. A hole appeared and out came out a...

giant rabbit?

Wha...?

"FROSTBITE!" An Autralian accent cried out. Jack chuckled nervously, Merida rolled her eyes, Rapunzel giggled and Hiccup groaned.

"Da da da, you're dead Jack."

**Kura: Hehehe, Jack's in trouble! **

**Sakura: Review.**


	8. Chapter 7

Rise of the Big Four

**Kura: Yo! We find out what Jack did to Bunny this chapter! YAY! :D**

**Sakura: Hey everyone. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Everyone looked between the six foot one rabbit and Jack. The rabbit looked pissed and Jack, she looked sheepish. Incredibly sheepish. Terra, the Frosts, Daniel and the rest of the seasons knew this meant Jack had done something.

"Jack, what did you do?!" Hiccup asked. Jack shot him a sheepish look. He sighed in exaspiration. The gaint rabbit walked over to Jack, who was leaning on her staff nervously. Terra shook her amused. Leave it to Jack to be the first to cause trouble. Then again, she WAS the Guardian of FUN, right?

"Bunnymund." She greeted.

"Terra, Mother Nature." He returned the greeting.

"Bunny, hey!" Jack said with a cheeky smile. 'Bunny' glared at her.

"Frostbite."

"You're not mad at THAT, are ya?" The Seasons familes looked at each other in confusion. Why was he mad? And more importantly...

At what?

"Not... NOT MAD?! FROSTBITE, MY BLOODY WARREN IS COVERED IN SNOW AND LOOK AT MY GOOGIES!" Bunny pulled out some large chunks of ice, inside were eggs, wait eggs? Hiccup and Merida groaned even more while Rapunzel and their families looked amused. Terra chuckled as Jack gave Bunnymund a sheepish grin.

"How did yeh do it?" Fergus asked. Jack smiled, "Well..."

_FLASHBACK _

_Jack was bored. And a bored Jack Frost was the most... _

_well, mischievous, Jack Frost next to a playful one. Jamie was out of town, North was busy doing something with ice, she had no idea, Tooth... _

_Tooth would gape at her teeth all day if they hung out, no offense to the Tooth Fairy, but it got weird sometimes, Sandy was too quiet, besides she never wanted to get on his bad side, that left..._

_ "Kangaroo..."_

* * *

"SERIOUSLY FROSTBITE?!"

* * *

_Jack smiled as she took a snowglobe and mimicked North as she said, "I say... Warren!" before smashing the snowglobe and walking into the Warren. The place was empty except for a few eggs. The Warren looked really nice... _

_Jack looked at her staff, the urge was too tempting, so with a swift wave, she caused snow to fall. She laughed as the once green Warren was turned white. She froze a few eggs casually and bolted out of the place before she could be caught. _

_"I wish I was back in there... with a camera." _

_END FLASHBACK _

Jack smiled as they all gaped at her.

"Frostbite." Bunny growled.

"Yes Kangaroo?" Jack replied. She was crouching on top of her staff.

"One, stop calling me a Kangaroo! Two, you're fixing my Warren. Every. Last. Inch. Of. It." Jack groaned. Leave it to Bunny to punish her for her idea of fun!

"Giant rabbit..." a small boy said.

Bunny looked him, "Names E. Aster Bunnymund, I'm the Easter-"

Jack cut Bunny off, "KANGAROO!"

"FROSTBITE!"

"I thought it was Easter Bunny..." Emma said.

"It is, she always calls me that other thing!" Bunny then jumped onto Jack, who jumped out of the way, causing the kids to join in on what they believed was a game of tag.

**Kura: Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8

Rise of the Big Four

**Kura: ¡Hola! I'm here with another chapter. **

**Sakura: We hope you enjoy the chapter, it's a special one. **

**Kura: That's right! So...**

**Sakura: *smirks* Get ready.**

* * *

Chapter 8

_IN A CAVE NEAR BURGESS_

_Darkness. That was all anyone could see if they entered. But, it was who was inside this cave that made it dangerous. Two individuals bent on turning the world dark and cold. To bring a stop to hope, wonder and dreams. To extinguish all light and new life. They were stopped before, but they woupd make sure no one stops them this time._

_"And, this Frost child, she is capable of freezing anything? Perhaps, even time?" A feminine voice asked. A male chuckled seemed to bounce off the walls of a cave. A woman could be seen. She had wipd, curly blavk hair with gray streaks. Her blue eyes showed no mercy. A man appeared next to her. He had gray skin, black hair and golden eyes. He regarded to woman for a while. He glares at spot in the cave. The Frost child she spoke of was none other than the girl who denied him a partnership and foiled his plans to cover the world in darkness. The Frost child, was none other than, Jack Frost. The man was furious when she joined the Guardians and now, now she was a Season, a ruler. But, he always wondered what the girl could freeze other than liquids and humans and animals. If she could freeze time..._

_"Dear Gothel, she should be able to. With the right help... what of that traitorous girl you called "Daughter"?" He replied. Gothel frowned. _

_"Rapunzel. I heard she can still heal others. She has a plant, but they only work if she eats it and sings the song that kept me young." Gothel paced back and forth. "Pitch. What do you think the others will be good for?" Pitch turned around and looked at her. _

_"Both useless. The dragon might be useful, but it needs its pathetic human in order to be useful." Gothel smirked as she walked over to a wall. The wall was illuminated as soon as she reached it. It was covered with pictures. There were some of a boy and a dragon, some of a girl and a horse, some of a girl and a chameleon and finally some of a girl with a mini tooth. Xs covered the boy and girl with the horse. The other two were circled. Pitch and Gothel smirked at each other. _

_"Let the coming darkness," Pitch said as his Nightmares appeared, "begin." He and Gothel let out a wicked laugh. Their plan, bring eternal darkness. But in order to do that, they needed two certain Seasons: Winter and Spring. Spring brings new life and has healing powers. Capture her, new life will fall and the ill shall perish. And Winter. What goes best with darkness? Coldness. Summer and Autumn meant nothing to them at the moment, so their best efforts, kill them._

_ "Soon, dear Gothel, soon, we shall rule the world! No one, NO ONE, SHALL STOP US! ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO US! DARKNESS, SHALL RULE, ONCE AGAON!" He and Gothel cackled as Pitch sent his Nightmares out. It was tike for Darkness to rule the world once more. And this time, there will be no Spring to bring new life, Summer will no longer warm others, Autumn will disappear with his knowledge and Winter shall bring forth the cold of the dark._

**Kura: Review! **


	10. Chapter 9

Rise of the Big Four

**Kura: S'up compadres?! **

**Sakura: We've been busy. School, updating Finally Fallin', the ushe. So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"FROSTBITE! COME BACK YA BLOODY SHOW PONY!" The adults laughed as they watched Jack, Bunny and the kids run around.

"Is this is normal?" The Queen of Corona, Rosalia, asked. Merida and Rapunzel shared a look.

"Normal?" Hiccup parroted, "this is so common, that you grow to expect it." Toothless gave what sounded like a laugh as the joined the running kids and spirits.

"Hey Kangaroo-"

"BUNNY!"

"Whatever, what's brown and sticky?" Silence, "A STICK! AHAHAHA!" Jack fell over in peals of laughter. Rapunzel laughed at the sight and felt a hand grasp her own. She looked down at the small boy that had appeared with her family.

"You're pretty..." Rapunzel blushed.

"And you are?" She asked gently.

"Rosario, call me Rio." He said. "I'm your little brother."

"DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUNNN!" Jack said slowly.

Rapunzel looked at her parents. They nodded in conformation. Turning back to Rio, Rapunzel placed a hand on his shoulder, "Rio, I promise, even if I'm not there physically, I will ALWAYS be there for you. And I never break my promises. Now, can I get a hug little River*?" Rio smiled and embraced his sister.

'They lied,' he thought, 'they lied about her. She is the rose of our kingdom. The flower of the sun. And I'm glad to call her my sister.' Bunny smiled at the sight, seemingly forgetting about his little fight with Jack. Speaking of Jack where was she? He looked around and shrugged it off. She was probably in a tree or something...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A scream. And it could have only come from one person.

"JACK!" Emma cried. She searched for her sister, only to see her in the arms of...

The kids gaped."Santa?"

Nicholas St. North.

"North." Bunny said as he walked over. Concern leaked into his eyes for the young Season Sprite in his arms. Jack was out cold... no pun intented.

"Bunny. He's back."North said with a dark look.

"No... he can't be back!" Bunny stated in shock. They had defeated Pitch years ago, how could he be back so soon?!

"I wish it wasn't true," North replied with a dark look as he set Jack down. As soon as he did, her family, Daniel and Hiccup rushed to her side.

"The others are coming. Pitch Black, has returned."

**Kura: Suspense! Bhuahahahahahahaha! Review! The joke Jack made is from Jane and the Dragon, and obviously Rio is Spanish for Rio and Rosario is translated into Rosery.**


	11. Chapter 10

Rise of the Big Four

**Kura: Hello!**

**Sakura: We hope you enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 10

"JACK!"

"Jack!"

"FROSTBITE!"

"SWEET TOOTH!"

All the cries seemed to fall on deaf ears. Jack hadn't woken. And time seemed to fly by. Toothiana and Sandy had arrived not too long ago. Tooth had flown over to the fallen Season and held her hand tightly.

"What happened?" She asked North. The man looked at her.

"I wish I knew, but when I found her, she was like this…" he gestured to the female he had found earlier. Jack moaned and twisted in her sleep. Her breathing pace raced faster and faster to the beating of her heart, which was as audible as a thunderstorm. Sweat began to form around her brow. All in all, if the Guardians hadn't known any better, they would believe she was ill. But no, they knew what this was. Jack was having a nightmare.

"Emma…. Jamie… no… no… no… leave them alone!... STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" She began to scream. Everyone looked at her, concern ten times stronger, "stop it! PLEASE!" Jack's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight. She panted, looking at the others around her. Seeing her sister perfectly fine, Jack let out a sigh of relief and fell back over. Tooth looked at North. They turned to Jack, who was finally sitting up once more.

"Sweet Tooth," Tooth said, "what happened?" Jack looked at them. Her breathing seemed to be the only thing they could hear at the moment along with the beating of everyone's hearts. The silence was suffocating.

"I… I… he's back… his Nightmares… I saw them… before everything… went…_ pitch black_."

_FLASHBACK_

_Jack laughed as she ran off. Never had she seen Bunny so… pissed off before… okay, the last time she saw him like this was on Easter. Both '68 and '12. So, it was kinda…. Funny to seem him like this. But still, she knew when to hide from the rabbit._

_'I wish I had a camera… the look on his face!' She thought with a smile. Feeling she was far enough away, Jack settled down behind a tree. Sighing in content, she started to close her eyes. Then, she heard it. It was soft, but she managed to hear to soft thumps. She slowly stood up and looked around. Then, she spotted it. Black sand in the shape of one those horses she's seen on Jamie's t.v. when they're trying to get people to donate for the ASPCA or something like that. Only, these looked much more scarier than the ones on t.v._

_'Pitch…' Jack thought as more arrived. She was alone. How did the others not notice this?! She may be powerful, but she couldn't stop this! 'Damn it… guys, I need you!' The others were too far away to notice, and something about these Nightmares was off. It was as if… they had more power._

_"But that's impossible…" Jack muttered to herself as she took a defensive stance, her staff posed to the ready. If they attacked, she wanted to be ready to fight back. More and more Nightmares came. Jack was trapped. She could almost hear Pitch saying:_

_"Boo."_

_And that was when the Nightmares began to attack her. She took out most of them, but she was getting tired fighting them off alone. It didn't help that more and more of them came as soon as a few fell. _

_'This is crazy… I need help… NOW!' Just as the world seemed to be fading, she could make out a red figure. Blasting at the Nightmare closest to her, Jack didn't realize that she ended up getting black sand near her eyes. When she began to fall, the red figure caught her and the world turned black._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'm sorry Snowflake," Bunny said, "we should of gone looking for ya when disappeared on us." The others nodded. Emma looked her sister in the eyes.

"Jack?" She asked. Her older sister looked at her, "Yes Emma?"

Emma hesitated, she was wondering how she could ask this without feeling….

Guilty.

"You want to know what my nightmare was, don't you?" Emma and the others looked shocked. Blushing, Emma nodded shyly.

"But if you don't want to talk about-"

"No. No, it's okay. You deserve to hear this," Jack said and sighed, "it was… from the time we went ice skating. The day I… died. But, it was… different. I didn't fall in, you did Emma. Then, something happened to me. I was back in Pitch's lair, but there was something off, it was dark and cold…. MY cold. I didn't like where things were going. Then, it changed again, I was with Jamie, and he was dead… everything started going pitch black. Then I saw someone with Emma's and Jamie's souls. Hurting them if I didn't turn the world into frost. Because it's like Pitch told me, what goes better than dark and cold? And no matter how much I tried to fight it, I couldn't stop… and then, I woke up…"

Everyone stared at her. Emma looked ready to cry, Tooth was struggling not to jump on Jack and make sure she was okay. North looked relieved he had managed to get most of the sand off her, he wondered what could have happened if all of it had remained. Hiccup squeezed Jack's shoulders and Rapunzel shuddered.

"Jack… you said someone held Emma's and Jamie's souls, what did they sound like? Look like?" She asked.

"Uh… female, old, black hair with gray streaks, blue eyes… red dress and black cloak. Why?" Jack replied with a look of confusion. Rapunzel gulped and began to pace back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and, oh you get the idea! Eugene walked over to her and held her wrists to prevent her to keep pacing.

"What is it Blondie?" He asked. Rapunzel took a deep breath and sighed.

"I know who Pitch is working with…" Everyone gasped. If Rapunzel knew, then that could only mean…

"No… no, no, no, NO! I thought she was dead!" Eugene cried. Rapunzel nodded.

"I could be wrong, but the way Jack described the person… it's just too coincidental." Turning to the others, Rapunzel put on a grave face. The look made her seem so much more older than she was, "I know who Pitch is working with… he's working with the woman who took me from my family… Mother Gothel!"

**Kura: Oh! OH! BOOYAKASHA!**

**Sakura: Didn't expect that huh, longest chapter so far, happy people? Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

Rise of the Big Four

**Kura: Wow, over due update. Here it is! And we show memories! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 11

"Gothel?" Eugene asked, "as in the crazy witch who held you prisoner in a tower because she was obsessed with your hair Gothel?" Rapunzel snorted and nodded.

"Okay, I would of said the witch who stole me from my real family Gothel," she said after a moment, "but obsessed with my hair?"

"She was!"

"Okay okay okay!" Jack snapped, standing up with the help of Daniel and Hiccup. Leaning against her boyfriend, she pointed her staff at them.

"Why would Gothel side with Pitch?" Rapunzel's mother asked. Elinor was curious as to who Gothel was, and everyone else had something else on their minds.

"How did you become like this?" Stoick asked what they had all wanted to know. The Big Four looked at each other, their eyes speaking as their mouths stayed shut. It was if they were deciding what to tell them. What could they tell them? Or better yet, should they tell them?

Hiccup was the first to speak, "We're going to let you see the memories of our deaths and rebirths-"

"Starting with Hiccup!" Jack said.

"WHAT?! WHY ME?!"

"You're the oldest Hic," Rapunzel said, "so we'll go in order of age. You, then Merida, then me and lastly Jack." At this Jack groaned and Hiccup smiled as he held her. But then he remembered he was first on the memory charts. Hiccup rolled his head back and joined Jack in her groan fest. Merida, getting annoyed by this, smacked both across the head with her bow. The reaction was instantanious.

"OW!" Both yelped as the wood made contact with their skulls. Merida bit back a laugh when both glared at her, rubbing their aching heads. Rapunzel sighed and placed a hand on each head.

**_"Flower gleam and glow,_**

**_let your power shine,_**

**_make the clocks reverse,_**

**_bring back what once was mine._**

**_Heal what has been hurt,_**

**_change the fates designs,_**

**_save what has been lost,_**

**_bring back what once was mine..._**

**_What once was mine."_ **Rapunzel sang, two glowing sun flowers, the one her mother drank from and gave her her powers, appeared from her hands, instantly healing the two. As soon as she knew they were healed, the flowers disappeared from her hands. She eeped at everyone's gaping eyes.

"I... I didn't think you could still do that!" Eugene said, in a somewhat panicking tone. Rapunzel giggled as another flash of light consumed them...

**Kura: Hiccup's memory appears next chapter! **

**Sakura: Ideas are welcome for him, Merida and Rapunzel. Review.**


End file.
